tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian De Rochefort
Sebastian De Rochefort is the founder of the vigilante's guild, known as The Regulators. He is a well educated, well travelled man, known for his strong sense of justice and his level head. He first appears in 4E 205, in House of Troubles and later reappears in 4E 207 as a protagonist of The Regulators of Skyrim. Background Little is known about Sebastian's life before he became a Regulator, it is known that he had a privalaged upbringing and has varying degrees of Higher Education. Sebastian always had a strong sense of justice, much like his right hand, Nadira and spent his youth as a bounty hunter. Due to the injustices caused by the Civil War of Skyrim, Sebastian founded his own guild of vigilantes to bring justice to the land once more. Personality Sebastian is a very calm, pleasant man, who is very intelligent and well spoken. He speaks pleasantly at all times, even when he is tested or even angered by someone's actions and usually deals with every situation in a calm and pleasant manner. The Breton is especially caring and nurturing towards those closest to him, like Nadira and Jane, he shows a great deal of concern for their wellbeing and has a great amount of patience with them. However, Sebastian's charm is percieved to be a mask by some, he can go as far as to be manipulative and even use his charisma and intelligence to get what he wants from unsuspecting people. He is cunning, sharp and driven and this is enough to scare some people. Relationships Nadira Sans Sebastian and Nadira seem to have a close working relationship, Nadira appears to be very loyal to the Breton and seems to genuinely care about his wellbeing. She seems to strongly believe in the goal of 'The Regulators' and serves as Sebastian's right hand. Sebastian, in return, seems to care a great deal about her wellbeing, he seems to show a great deal of concern, when he believes that she has fallen into a spike trap and seems to be relieved to see that she is okay. He also insists on getting her healed, once they reach the Fighter's Guild's HQ. She later asks Sebastian to take her to the basement, so that Emarrel's glass sword can recieve an enchantment as she finds herself to impressed with Casseth's work. The Breton, even when pressed for time, allows her to do so, finding himself also intregued. Sebastian is prepared to treat her to the enchantment, showing, again that he cares a great deal about her happiness. Their relationship is somewhat strained, when Nadira blames Sebastian for Jane's supposed death as he was the last one to see her alive. Sebastian raises his voice at both Nadira and Horace in this instance, however, it is mostly caused by the fact that he is exhausted and grieving. Kuj-En Kuj-En is seen travelling with Sebastian and Nadira, when they are first introduced together, in House of Troubles. It is implied that he and Kuj-En disagree on a lot of things but Kuj-En still seems loyal to the cause, to the point that he is willing to give up his life for it. Sebastian doesn't seem to be fazed by the loss of Kuj-En and doesn't really address it, though he may have been bottling up his feelings, since he was in the middle of a battlefield and he had to take care of Nadira as well as a wounded man. Jane De Lis Sebastian seems to be a sort of uncle to Jane, he seemingly has a great deal of patience for her and encourages her to make the best she can of herself. Though he has confidence in her abilities, he fears that her youth will make her somewhat irresponsible or absent minded, during missions. Non the less, he is more than willing to trust her, with his own life, so long as she knows the gravity of this responsibility. Sebastian is supportive of Jane's ventures, whether she tries to step up her responsibilities or take up a hobby, like art. He admires her mural and praises her for doing something unexpected. When Hippolyta tries to kill them both, he tries to strike a bargain with her, hoping for that she would let Jane go, in return for his surrender. He offers his own life and well being in return for Jane's assured safety. When Jane is taken and presumed dead, Sebastian is devastated, he goes as far as to raise his voice and show his anger to his closest friends, something that he rarely if ever does. Horace Defon Though little about their relationship has been established, it is said that Sebastian and Nadira took him into their order. He, Nadira and Jane are the only three that he will speak to. Arild Arild and Sebastian haven't had much interraction but he seems to be fine with the former bandit chief joining their cause. Julian Harris Sebastian respects Nadira's judgement and allows Jullian to join as well as allowing him to observe the eastern holds of Skyrim. Ascien Joslin Sebastian and Ascien haven't had much time to interact but Ascien seems to favour him over Julian as her first time meeting him was a lot more pleasant. Appearances The House of Troubles RP The House of Troubles RP (Part II) The Regulators of Skyrim The Regulators of Skyrim II: The Syndicate The Regulators of Skyrim III: The Extermination♙ The Regulators of Skyrim IV: Best Served Cold The Regulators of Skyrim V: We find ourselves The Regulators of Skyrim VI: Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts The Regulators of Skyrim VII: The Jungle The Regulators of Skyrim VIII: Reunion(Death) The Regulators of Skyrim: Epilogue(Mentioned) Trivia *Sebastian is named after two characters from Tekken, his surname was taken from Lili De Rochefort, who's surname is old french for 'fort of stone' and his first name was taken from her butler, Sebastian. *Sebastian is Pyrophobic, he has a fear of wildfire. *Sebastian has a number of similarities to Denis, from Iconoclash. Both of them are well educated vigilantes, with similar appearances. **Damasus has quite a similar appearance to Thomas Hamilton, from the same story. *Sebastian shares the same date of birth as his author. Sebastian sat down.jpg|Sebastian in a tavern Sebastian De Rochfort.jpg Category:Brave New World Category:Bretons Category:Males Category:Regulators Category:Characters Category:Rogues Category:Deceased